Hug a Bunny Day!
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Jack has a new holiday, one that is driving Bunny insane. The pooka is getting really tired of being bombarded by hugs, so he forms a little plan to get Jack to leave him alone. Needless to say, it doesn't go quite his way...*Jackrabbit*


**So I re-watched the entire movie like, ten minutes ago and got an idea…**

Jack snickered as he came into North's workshop where the guardians were meeting. He came into the main room where North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth already were.

"Jack! Late as always," North laughed. "What took so long?"

Jack settled on his staff, "Just visiting with Jamie. He told me about a new holiday the kids at his school made up…" he paused for dramatic affect, " 'Hug a Bunny Day.'" Bunny's eyes grew as large as saucers at the mention.

"Aw no, mate…" he murmured just as Jack hopped down. "Stay away…!" he tore off down the factory with Jack hot on heels, laughing the entire way around. Eventually he got cornered, stuck at a cross between the elves' bathroom and the (quite huge) pile of rejected toys. "Frostbite…don't come any closer…!" he scooted up against the wall, silently praying that the forever-a-teen boy would leave.

"What's wrong, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked, "Everyone likes hugs!" He squeezed the bunny tight, giving a quick scratch behind his ears. Bunny pushed him off, huffing as the white haired teen laughed. "That's so sweet, Kangaroo~ No hugs allowed?"

"Piss off, Frostbite…" Aster pushed past Jack, rolling his eyes and trying to keep his dignity before facing the other guardians again.

* * *

As the day progressed, Bunny was bombarded with hugs. It had started with only Jack sneaking up on him but slowly the others joined in. North's hurt the worst, though, because of his killer grip. Even though they were all doing it, Bunny was able to keep count and Jack still held the record for the most hugs. He was getting sick of it, so he formed a little plan in his head to turn this 'game' the other way around...

* * *

Jack snuck up on him, shouting, "Hug a Bunny!" as he latched onto the 6'1" pooka. Bunny turned just as Jack hugged him, which resulted in what was meant to be a back-hug becoming a front-hug and Jack subtly blushed.

"Hey there, ya little silly bastard…" Bunny laughed, lightly hugging Jack back.

The teen smirked from the cover of Bunny's fur. He was doing exactly what he expected. But, for the plan to work he had to continue on. "W-what happened to you, Cotton Tail?" Jack asked in fake surprise.

"What, can't be nice ta ya, mate?" Bunny smiled, trying to keep up his act.

Jack grinned, "Well it's not like you but I guess it's alright…" he hopped up on his staff, leaning over the rabbit. "But, how nice are you being?" he smirked.

"W-what're you doin'? Get back ya little toe cutter…" Aster took a step back, only letting Jack lean closer.

"Uncomfortable there, Bunny?" Jack laughed. Bunny gulped before Jack was hugging him again.

"Oh quit this shit…" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I might…if you do one thing~" Jack wiggled an eyebrow.

"No. Not happenin'. Yer insane." Bunny got in Jack's face to make his point clearer.

Jack pecked the pooka's nose. Bunny stood frozen for a second, not sure what just happened. Meanwhile Jack just started laughing, not able to hold it in. It took a minute before Jack suddenly shifted into Bunny's grasp, suddenly face-to-face with only inches between them.

"I really hate you, ya stinkin' hoon," was all Aster said before he kissed Jack. Jack smirked into the kiss, his plan worked. The pooka grinned, surprised by himself but happy he did this.

When they parted, both needing air, Jack chuckled, pulling Bunny's paws from his waist. "You do realize I made up that whole 'Hug a Bunny Day' thing, right?" He smirked, kicking his staff up into his hand and running away.

"Wait- you did WHAT?!" Bunny took off after Jack, not actually mad.

**Australian slang is so funny… But I hope I don't get stuck speaking with any of it… Southerners don't talk like that at all! Hehe!**

**This was a lot longer in my head…**

***Slang translations for Americans***

**Mate= Friend (duh)**

**Piss off= Fuck off**

**Bastard= it's affectionate, no real translation but it's OK to call people you're close to bastards in Australia…**

**Toe cutter= someone who's intimidating, too close for comfort sort of thing**

**Hoon= hooligan**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
